


So Long, Charlie

by Sangerin



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Baseball, F/F, Future Fic, Long term lesbian relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the way, Mae?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Title and first three lines of dialogue from the movie

"Mae? All the way Mae?" exclaimed Dottie. She was hugging Doris as she spoke, not having seen any of her old Peaches teammates in years.

Mae laughed. "I haven't heard that since..."

"Last night!" interrupted Doris, and Mae slapped her lightly. Dottie chuckled at them, like an indulgent mother at her children.

Mae and Doris had been a couple as long as anyone could remember: they'd joined the league together in 1943, and at the end of the league's eleven years they left together. Doris had dated men occasionally over that time: Mae had dated men continuously. But the constant in their lives had been each other.

To some, they were companions and friends, but no one in the League had batted an eyelid when they'd booked one room for the two of them for the Cooperstown reunion.

After the game and the dinner were over, and after they'd had coffee with Dottie and Marla and caught up on all their news, Mae and Doris when back to their room and their bed.

Mae set out clothes for the next morning, giving Doris a quick kiss on the cheek when she insisted that she could choose her own outfit.

"I've always been the one with taste, dear," replied Mae.

"I had the taste to stick with you, didn't I?"

"As I recall," said Mae from the bathroom, where she was dabbing on moisturiser, "I had to work pretty hard to convince you I wasn't going to run off with any of those boys."

"You did have something of a reputation to overcome," replied Doris. She had climbed into bed and was sitting up, waiting for May to finish her primping.

"I'm just glad you finally had the sense to ditch that idiot Charlie," said Mae. She switched off the bathroom light, and joined Doris. "Big day tomorrow," she said, leaning over to kiss Doris.

They switched off the lights and settled down together, Mae curled against Doris, with Doris' arm around her.

Doris whispered against Mae's hair, "All the way, Mae."


End file.
